The Magazine
by bloodbender33
Summary: It has been one week since Varrick and Zhu Li have arrived in Zaofu. After escaping prison and starting over with the help of Suyin life couldn't be running more smoothly. However, all it takes is a single article from the world-famous magazine "The Billionaire" to change everything. A Zhurrick oneshot, because the world needs more Zhurrick.


_**A/N: Okay, guys, I know that it's been a while, but I have finally written another Zhurrick oneshot! I wanted to get this finished and posted three days ago, but unfortunately it just wasn't in the cards. However, I actually have some time tonight, so I thought that I would post this. Ever since watching episode 5 season 4 of Korra I have been dying to write some Zhurrick! Zhu Li and Varrick are such awesome characters and my favorite Korra shipping! I love them so much! Just to let you know, this turned out a LOT longer than I anticipated. I guess I could always split it into two or three chapters, but then it wouldn't flow nearly as well. So despite it's massive length I think that I'll just let it remain a oneshot. In order to make it work I had to set it between seasons 2 and 3. Well, there you have it. Enjoy the story! :)**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra or anything related to it. <em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Magazine<span>**

It's early in the afternoon as Varrick sits reclined in one of the lovely courtyards of Suyin's exquisite home. It has only been two weeks since he and Zhu Li have escaped from their gilded prison cell and made their way over to Zaofu. Quite frankly Varrick couldn't be any more pleased than he is right now. Not only is his old friend willing to let him hide out in her city, but she's also made him the head of the technology department where he is free to delve into new ideas and ventures. If it wasn't for Suyin's kind willingness neither the magnet suit nor his high-speed train would ever had made the blueprint stages of development. Without the Water Tribe man's ideas becoming reality, Varrick Industries would probably be losing money left and right… Wow. Talk about a billionaire's worst nightmare.

Nevertheless, because of the universe's tremendous act of benevolence, his fears are all water under the bridge now. Smiling contentedly, Varrick leans back in the reclining chair which he'd had Zhu Li drag out here no more than three minutes ago. Technically he should be working on the schematics for his magnet suit, but even people as brilliant as him need a break. On second thought, who is he kidding? It's especially minds like his that need breaks! If he does too much thinking at one time, then it could put permanent creases into his forehead. With his nightly tick-check and his varrick-calisthenics already completely booking his evening routine, the last thing he needs is to add moisturizing to it too.

Sitting up slightly, Varrick turns toward his assistant who is standing no more than two feet behind him. It has just occurred to him that as long as he's sitting here he might as well read something. With all of his business competitors possibly taking advantage of his unknown whereabouts, he's thinking of a very specific reading material. Knowing how most of the guards around here keep up with the stuff going on in other parts of the world, somebody should have exactly what the man is looking for. The petite woman, currently shuffling through a stack of papers with sharp gray eyes, sees as her employer turns toward her in her peripheral vision. Before he can even ask the question, Zhu Li speaks.

"Yes, sir?"

Arching his brow, Varrick gives a smile. "Wow, I didn't even have to _say_ anything. You're getting good at this Zhu Li. It's like you're reading my mind!"

Pushing up her glasses, she looks at him directly. "I can't read minds, sir. I saw you turning in my direction, so naturally I assumed that you wanted something."

Shifting, the wealthy man sits so that he's on the edge of his seat. "Right again, Zhu Li. I do want something! Would you mind checking around to see if somebody has the most recent issue _of 'The Billionaire'_? I need to see what's going on with my competitors. You know we can't have them getting too far ahead of me."

Straightening the small pile of documents in her hands, Zhu Li gives a single nod. "Right away, Sir."

That being said his assistant walks away, leaving Varrick completely alone. Once by himself he leans back into his chair with ease. Hopefully he's right and somebody has a copy of the magazine. Then again, if nobody does, who cares? Zhu Li will find what she's looking for either way. She always does.

* * *

><p>Zhu Li breathes in the fresh afternoon air as she walks along the paths of the beautiful courtyard. When first escaping prison with Varrick she had admittedly been unsure of coming to Zaofu. Then again she had also been unsure of sharing a prison cell with Varrick twenty-four seven, and that had turned out okay. Somehow with Varrick everything always does. No matter the insane business venture or outlandishly risky scheme things always manage to end up being perfectly fine in the end. Considering all of the things they've had to do since the start of their time together, there have been plenty of times when things should have fallen apart. In all honesty, it makes Zhu Li wonder why she stays in Varrick's employ at all.<p>

It's that very thought that causes Zhu Li to break into the most hesitant of smiles. When she'd left her home to go find a job she had wanted adventure, and sure as heck she's gotten adventure. Working for Varrick has never been boring, that's for certain. Then again, it's never exactly been rewarding either. If only he'd treat her with more respect, (a lot more respect), then Zhu Li would consider their professional relationship to be perfect. Oddly enough despite the immense amount of time they've spent together that's really all their relationship has remained, is a professional one. Nobody knows this as well as Zhu Li.

While the woman would never go as far as saying that she's in love with the eccentric billionaire, Varrick is in all sincerity very handsome. Every time she has to help him with the rash he sometimes gets or check his back for ticks her opinion on this matter grows tenfold, seeing as he's always shirtless in these situations. Now that he's started wearing green, he's actually twice as good-looking as he is shirtless. Though Zhu Li would never confess this to anybody, not even her own self, the color green really does do wonders for his coloring. The woman in her mid twenties jumps slightly at the thought as if it's a hot pan fresh from the fire and she'd almost touched it. No, Miss Zhu Li has certainly not been swept off of her feet and she is most definitely not in love, but she does have a crush; and a bad one too. Though she doesn't know why, the confession she'd just made to herself causes her to almost laugh.

_"The stoic, emotionless, war machine getting a crush on her employer. Not even my own mother would've been able to imagine such a thing."_

Even with thoughts whirring around in her head the way they are Zhu Li still manages to keep her face completely void of emotion. Meanwhile she eventually gets back to the whole situation with the magazine. Varrick had requested a copy of _"The Billionaire"_. It makes sense, considering how concerned he probably is over his business competitors. A fugitive of Republic City or not, Varrick still wants to keep his company on top. Of course, sometimes Zhu Li wonders if the man actually reads it for those reasons or if he's only in it for the gossip columns. Oh, well. Whether or not he reads through that trashy section is of no importance to her so long as she gets him his reading material.

Looking at the walkways surrounding her, Zhu Li sees as several of the guards' meander around the courtyard. There is actually a pretty decent chance that one of them might have the said magazine, but Zhu Li still doesn't want to waste her valuable time asking them. Simply going to Suyin and borrowing a copy from her would be a much more efficient way of carrying out the task. Pushing a loose tendril of hair out of her eyes, Zhu Li prepares to make her way inside the metalbending woman's massive home. Before she can, however, something prohibits her; something odd and entirely unexpected.

"Hey, Zhu Li, are you looking for something?"

Whipping around, the lady sporting the spectacles sees as one of the guards approaches her. This specific guard is a very young man, looking no older than eighteen or nineteen with light brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes. His eyes, oddly enough, contain a teasing sort of shine to them. Now that she observes the scene more closely there is a trio of guards standing a few feet behind him appearing to be exactly his age, leaning in toward each other and snickering. Having dealt with their types before, this doesn't cause Zhu Li the slightest bit of unease. Emotionless mask never cracking, the woman gives her response.

"I suppose I am," says Zhu Li. "I'm running an errand for my employer."

Zhu Li hasn't the slightest idea why, but the young men snicker all the more. As their hazel-eyed companion turns toward them, they motion for him to continue. Taking his cue he looks back to the famous billionaire's assistant and pulls a rolled up piece of parchment out from one of his back pockets. Unraveling it, he thrusts the object in her direction. Upon closer observation, Zhu Li is surprised to see that it is a magazine. Not only that, but it's exactly the magazine she's looking for. Though for some reason she is hesitant to take it.

"You wouldn't happen to be running an errand to fetch him _this_, would you?"

The young man asks her this in a mocking, almost a sarcastic, manner. Even so Zhu Li keeps her blank face completely intact as she looks him in the eye.

"Actually, yes. That is exactly what I'm looking for."

The guard's demeanor never leaves him. Taking the small-framed woman by her tiny hand, he rolls the magazine back up and shoves it in her palm practically against her will. Though she wishes that it hadn't, her impassive facade actually does break slightly. Before she can say anything more, however, the guard speaks.

"If this is what you need, then by all means take it back to Varrick for me. Tell him it's a gift from Gen." Pausing slightly, he adds, "Tell him to look at page thirty-two. It should make his life a lot more interesting."

Clutching the magazine in her hand, Zhu Li replies, "I believe that Varrick's life could already be considered _interesting_."

To Zhu Li's astonishment, and to her confusion, the four men go wide-eyed. About two seconds later they burst out into uncontrolled fits of laughter.

"Ya got that right, lady!" one of them shouts.

"Varrick's life is a lot more interesting than any of us thought!" proclaims another.

From here none of them speaks. They only grasp their guts in a futile attempt to quiet their guffaws. Her surprise subsiding, Zhu Li rolls her eyes in irritation before walking away. She can hardly understand her boss, so she certainly shouldn't be expected to understand young men. Still though, she can't help but be curious. Once they're out of sight, Zhu Li pauses in her steps. What did that guard, Gen, say? Have Varrick look at page thirty-two? Stopping walking completely, her curiosity takes over as she flips to that exact page. The very instant her gaze meets the parchment her eyes widen in horror. Cheeks reddening, the magazine slips from her hands and falls to the ground.

* * *

><p>A Little While Later<p>

"A half hour and you couldn't find me a single copy?! You have to be kidding!"

Varrick, who'd previously been relaxing in his cushy chair, is now standing on his feet facing his assistant. Though she contains her usual stoic demeanor, something can be seen lying just behind her deep gray eyes. It unnerves Varrick to say it, but Zhu Li almost looks…_flustered_. If there is one thing that Zhu Li never gets, it's _flustered_. Nevertheless, Varrick pushes this small abnormality aside in order to address a bigger problem. This problem would be the immense interruption in his afternoon reading.

"I'm sorry, Sir," says Zhu Li. "I looked everywhere. Nobody has a copy of this month's issue of _'The Billionaire'_. If you wanted I could look for a copy from last month."

Aggravated, Varrick waves an arm dismissively. "No, it's too late for that, Zhu Li. I need this month's copy. I already read the issue from last month and Cabbage Corp's investments went through the ceiling! I was hoping to find out if they'd gone up any further. If they go up any more, then my high-speed train might not even be able to catch up!" Feeling afraid all of the sudden he grabs Zhu Li dramatically by the shoulders. "Don't you understand? Varrick Industries is falling behind, woman!"

Being practically nose-to-nose with his assistant, Varrick barely notices as her cheeks begin to redden. The reason he doesn't detect this isn't so much because the man is oblivious. It's more or less because something from beyond distracts him. This _'something from beyond' _being a tall young man with light brown hair and bright hazel eyes that glint with amusement. In one hand is a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Hey, Zhu Li," he shouts. "I'm not trying to interrupt anything _interesting_, but you dropped your magazine. Or at least I think it's yours. It's this month's issue of _'The Billionaire'_. Ring any bells?"

The moment the words leave the young man's mouth, Varrick releases his grasp on Zhu Li and rushes up to the man. "Wait," says the Southern Water Tribe man, "did you just say that you have this month's copy of _'The Billionaire'_?"

Mischief sparkling in his eyes, the guard nods. "That's right. I saw Zhu Li carrying it, but she just dropped it and decided to leave it for some reason. I didn't know if it was important or not, so I thought that I'd just bring it to you and see."

The young guard's voice has an odd lilt to it, but Varrick could really care less. Before the youthful man (how old is he, anyway, nineteen?) has a chance to react, the man in his late twenties rips the magazine from his hands. Oddly enough, he doesn't even appear offended. Rather he smiles in a pleased type of manner.

"Of course it's important! Everybody knows that this magazine is important! Everybody except for my assistant, that is." Varrick exclaims. Eyes narrowing, he turns toward Zhu Li in a very bold manner. "Seriously, Zhu Li?! You had it in your clutches, and then you just decided to throw it away?! Why would you do that? You know how much I crave my magazine!"

The woman turning as pale as a ghost, Zhu Li sputters. "Sir, before you say anything more, please just let me explain…"

"Explain what?" asks Varrick, his previous anger softening into annoyance. "Why you decided to take my magazine, the magazine I depend on more than any other magazine, and toss it out like a ship of rotten fish from a Southern Water Tribe harbor lock-down?!"

Shaking his head Gen saunters away appearing more amused than he's probably looked in a very long time. Meanwhile Zhu Li and Varrick continue with their banter.

"Sir, listen to me," says the petite female. "I understand that you're upset, but I'm urging you to put down the magazine and to never read it. Don't even consider reading it. It isn't worth it."

"And why isn't it worth it?" asks Varrick, flipping open the magazine in emphasis. "I've read through a million issues of this magazine, and nothing's ever happened. What could possibly be so bad about this month's issue?"

* * *

><p>Later That Evening<p>

_A surprising prison sentence, a duo of lovers, and one king-sized bed; to the average person, this would sound like a thrilling plot to an exciting new romance novel. But what if I told you that this wasn't a novel? What if it is, in fact, a real life story? Would you believe me? If I told you that this happened to a cabbage merchant residing in the Central Earth Kingdom, maybe not. If I told you that it happened to one of the richest men in the world, however, then you might just buy it. And buy it you should, because this is a true story from the life of Southern Water Tribe billionaire, Varrick, the owner and founder of "Varrick Industries". _

_Within the past month Varrick has been arrested on the charges of blowing up the Southern Water Tribe cultural center in Republic City and on the charges of the attempted kidnapping of President Raiko. After his arrest he'd gone to prison and that supposedly was the end of the story. Of course, after getting reports from Avatar Korra, three of her friends, and from several guards, we have learned that Varrick could possibly be a criminal on more levels than one. Is Varrick not just a kidnapper, but also a thief? Upon learning that his young, beautiful, assistant who goes by the name of Zhu Li willingly went to prison with him and shared his cell, this is more than a possibility. Of course, after being sent multiple pictures of the pretty woman, is it possible that perhaps Zhu Li has stolen his heart instead? _

_Considering how the two shared one prison cell with a single bed, maybe no hearts were stolen. Instead, was there perhaps a fire of endless passion between the lovers…_

"What the heck?! I just don't get it! How could you let this happen, Zhu Li?!"

Varrick and his assistant sit on either side of the Water Tribe man's desk, looking down at the trashy article in horror. The first two paragraphs were plenty frightening enough for them, but unfortunately that isn't the end of it. As the story goes on it dives into detail about a supposed love affair brimming with desire that the two kept secret from the world. There are facts and minuscule details in there that Varrick never would have imagined even in his wildest dreams; details completely false right down to their very essence. Zhu Li had always told him that the gossip columns in _"The Billionaire"_ were fabricated events that reporters devised when they got bored with what the wealthy were doing in real life. Quite honestly, Varrick had always assumed that his assistant was just being a killjoy. It's only now that he knows just how right Zhu Li truly was in her theory.

Meanwhile, Zhu Li retorts to her boss' allegation. "Sir, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't accuse me. After all, I am the person that suggested you add on a separate room to your prison cell so that this sort of thing wouldn't happen."

"Hey, don't you point the finger back at me!" Varrick exclaims. "I figured that as long as you had a cot and a curtain to get dressed behind that this sort of thing could be avoided."

Normally Zhu Li would give one of her calm, routine, explanations in her usual emotionless tone. However, to Varrick's surprise, this doesn't happen. Instead the woman glares at him bitterly.

"What you thought before doesn't matter anymore. The point is that now the rumor must be dealt with, and not just by you. Both of us are suffering because of this, and it is due to no other reason than your own foolish error."

"_You're_ suffering?" asks Varrick while flailing his arms. "If anybody's suffering, it's me! I have my reputation and the reputation of Varrick Industries to think about!"

Crossing her arms, the woman's scowl only deepens. Normally she keeps her emotions perfectly hidden, but not this time. All day while running around doing things for Varrick, she's had guards snickering, household staff ogling, and Suyin eyeing her oddly. Varrick himself has noticed this from time to time, but has been far too caught up in his own pettish concerns to care.

"Listen to me, sir," Zhu Li states firmly. "Because people now have come up with the assumption that you and I are involved in some sort of love affair, I have had to deal with stares and childish gossiping all day. After today I feel that I have just as much reason to be upset by this as you do."

Varrick opens his mouth to say something, but cuts himself off before the words are spoken. Suddenly, it's as if his previous irritation vanishes. In its place is a question that he'd never thought of before. "You know, I don't see why you're so distressed about this. I've always been with the thought that I'm a good-looking guy; the person somebody would want to have an affair with. What, do you think I'm ugly or something?"

Zhu Li jumps to defend herself at the inquiry. "No, Sir. Your appearance isn't unappealing by any means. It's listening to the gossip that irritates me." Without realizing it, she adds, "Admittedly, you are a rather attractive man."

Upon hearing this, Varrick's blue irises widen in surprise as Zhu Li's normally pale cheeks redden slightly. A moment later his surprise is replaced by a flattered sort of smile. "Thank you, Zhu Li." A long moment of silence passes between the two until Varrick says something entirely unexpected. Even so, his words are nonetheless genuine. "You know, I guess I shouldn't be too upset by this whole thing either. You don't give yourself a lot of credit, but you're actually very pretty."

Appearing more flushed than before, Zhu Li returns his smile. "Thank you, Varrick."

It takes a very long time, but eventually the man speaks again. "You know, I really don't think either one of us has anything to worry about. All of my competitors and the press are in Republic City, and this thing with the guards will probably blow over in a week or two," says the billionaire. "Besides, it's not like there's any love affair going on between us anyway."

* * *

><p>The Next Night<p>

It's late at night as Zhu Li sits at one of the table's in Varrick's work room going over blueprints. Varrick had gone away a few minutes earlier to grab another set of blueprints he'd absentmindedly put in his room, leaving her completely alone. Through the window Zhu Li can see as the full moon rises in the sky, telling her that it must be somewhere around midnight. Technically she should be in her room sleeping, but for some reason Zhu Li decided that she'd rather stay awake with Varrick and finish going over some of the final designs for their magnet-suit before starting the building process. As has been an increasing habit over the course of today, Zhu Li smiles slightly at the thought of her employer.

When they'd first found that horrendous magazine article about them, Zhu Li had been terrified at what Varrick would do if he saw it. The idea of him being accused of having a secret romance with her…well…her worst fear wasn't so much that he'd be embarrassed. It was more or less that he'd be repulsed by it. Instead he'd told her she was pretty, and that neither of them should worry about the magazine article. Coming from her boss, both of those things sound completely out-of-character. Yet he'd said them nonetheless. Just thinking about it causes his words to echo through her mind.

_"You don't give yourself a lot of credit, but you're very pretty." _

Maybe if he has a change of heart he'll start saying more things like that between now and ten years from now. If their partnership lasts that long… Suddenly, before she can stop it, Zhu Li catches herself stifling a yawn. Only after it's gone does she realize how tired she really is. It was early this morning when she'd woken up, not to mention she's been busy jumping to keep up with various tasks all day, so it would make sense that the assistant would be tired by now. Even so, Zhu Li fights her drowsiness.

_"Come on, Zhu Li,"_ she tells herself. "_Get done going over this last set of blueprints, then you can go up the hall to your room and go to sleep. You told Varrick that you'd finish this." _

Feeling freshly determined the woman forces herself to stay awake as she looks back down at the measurements, calculations, and the rough sketches. This determination actually does manage to get her through the next page or so, too. Although, it isn't enough because two minutes later her head is collapsed on the table as she falls deeply into slumber.

* * *

><p>It took him over twenty minutes, but at last Varrick finally managed to find the blueprints he was looking for! Why he didn't get Zhu Li to help him, he doesn't know. Maybe he just wanted to prove to himself that he could do something all on his own. Either way he found what he was looking for and can now get on with his life. Feeling quite please with himself, the mustached man strides down the hallway in the direction of his private workroom. It sure is convenient that Suyin agreed to give them their rooms so close to Varrick's work area. It's so much easier than having to trek up and down multiple flights of stairs.<p>

Grinning widely, Varrick at last comes to the end of the corridor and turns inside the nearest door. "Hey, Zhu Li, guess what? I found those blueprints I was looking for! We're back in business!" Getting not the slightest form of response, Varrick arches a brow before entering the rest of the way into the room. "Zhu Li?"

The moment he's inside the billionaire immediately understands why his assistant hadn't responded. The woman's head rests easily on the metal table, arms curled up on top of the various documents in order to better support her. Walking closer Varrick notices as her back steadily rises and falls, her perfect brown ponytail little-by-little falling out of its neat bindings. For a moment all the blue-eyed man does is look at her.

"Wow," he says in a low voice. "This is a first."

Keeping his steps quiet, Varrick rounds the table so that he's directly behind her. While poking Zhu Li in the back with an index finger the woman doesn't budge a single inch, telling him just how tired his small-framed assistant truly is. For a moment Varrick contemplates taking her by the shoulders and lightly shaking her awake. After all, she did agree to finish going over the blueprints with him. Of course, it is here where it occurs to him just how early she'd woken up this morning. She was awake, dressed, and in here an hour or so before him. Not to mention, he has kept her running with his various demands. Man, it's no wonder she'd fallen asleep… No longer having the heart to wake up the peacefully sleeping woman, Varrick continues to watch her. Even if she is tired, he just can't let her sleep in his work room all night either.

At last that is when the thought occurs to him. Her room is right up the hallway and it should be unlocked. He'll just carry his assistant to her bedroom. This new course of action in mind, Varrick sets his blueprints down on the table and scoops Zhu Li into his arms. The moment he does so her hair comes loose completely, soft brown tresses sweeping across her cheeks and over her shoulders. Brushing a strand out of her face the same shade of milk chocolate, Varrick shuffles across the room to the exit.

Carrying his assistant bridal style as he steps out into the wide corridor, it suddenly hits the man how heavy she is. Zhu Li certainly has a tiny enough build, but that definitely doesn't correspond with how she feels at the moment. Either Zhu Li needs to lose a few pounds or Varrick needs to start lifting some weights. Despite the Southern Water Tribe man's internal complaining, he manages to suck it up until reaching the hallway's halfway point where her bedroom is located. By now he's actually grown used to the awkward feel of his employee in his arms and manages to bend down at an angle that allows him to twist the door knob. A minute or so later the door is shoved open, allowing Varrick entrance.

Never having been in Zhu Li's room before, Varrick pauses for a moment to take it all in. Just like one would expect, it is clean and organized without a single item out of place. One thing that does surprise him, however, is how decorative it is. There are a couple paintings of nature spots on the walls, a purple vase filled with panda lilies on her dresser top, and what looks like a photo sitting on her bedside table. The way the room is decorated is very different from the way Suyin would've done it, telling Varrick that the decorations are Zhu Li's doing. Never seeing her as the type to embellish things, the billionaire happens to find the sight very refreshing.

He would like to look around more, but with Zhu Li still snuggled up in his arms, he decides against it. Spotting a twin-sized bed with a green comforter toward the center of the room, Varrick paces in that direction being careful to not make any noise. The whole time he begins questioning why he just didn't shake her awake back in his workroom. If she wakes up to find him holding her bridal style in the center of her bedroom while walking toward her bed, Zhu Li could get entirely the wrong idea. Or worse yet, what if one of the guards or household staff walks by and sees? _"The Billionaire"_ could get a whole other article off of something like that…

"Oh well," says Varrick to himself. "It's too late to take it back now."

Varrick reaches out a hand to pull back the covers before laying Zhu Li down atop her bed. At this point he would normally push it into high gear and get the flameo out of here. Besides, _she's_ the one who fell asleep on the job. Making sure the woman's tucked in and cozy isn't his responsibility anyway. Yet, despite these thoughts, he still removes her high-heeled shoes and her glasses previous to pulling the covers over her. Now that she's safe in her bed, Varrick finds himself looking at her once more. For the first time since hiring the woman, he finds himself carefully observing her features.

Zhu Li has pale skin the color of milk and roses, high cheek bones, and a tiny nose. A nose so tiny, that Varrick is actually wondering how she can even breathe with it. Next his eyes wander to her hair, which is cascaded over her shoulders in soft brown waves. Before this he has never actually gotten to witness her with her hair out of its normal ponytail. When it's down it goes slightly past her shoulders, making it known that it's longer than he thought. Looking at her in such a relaxed and peaceful state, it occurs to Varrick that she really is a very pretty woman. She is intelligent, productive, excellent at doing her job, a cold heartless war machine, but she's pretty too. In fact, he'd almost call her beautiful…

Suddenly realizing the line of his thoughts, Varrick's eyes widen. Wow. Where did that come from? Honestly, ever since feeling compelled to read that deceitful magazine article the day before, Varrick has actually been thinking of Zhu Li quite a bit. Not to mention, that his assistant admitted to his face that she thinks he's attractive. Seriously, that would give any man a self-esteem boost. Especially if the compliment came from your normally "professional" assistant who he'd always sworn was just in this job for the money. Before that magazine article, everybody else probably thought so too… Man, the competing companies are probably really enjoying the drama. It's a good thing that he doesn't have to deal with any of those crude, gossiping, vultures. If something happened where they ended up in Zaofu, it would be Varrick's worst nightmare!

Fairly satisfied with tonight's good deed for now, Varrick turns on his heel and struts out the door. At first he was thinking about returning to his workroom for a while, but considering how late it's getting, maybe he should hit the sack himself. He actually is starting to feel kind of tired. However, Varrick never gets to decide on his course of action because that is when something happens. What happens is something that both he and Zhu Li would consider very bad. Not just bad; _horrendous_.

"Varrick, old friend, is that you?"

That sound of the all too familiar voice paralyzes the wealthy inventor.

_"_No," he says to himself in utter shock. "It's not possible."

Chuckling, the voice sounds off again. "It is too possible. I swear, going to prison and then escaping to Zaofu hasn't changed you a bit."

It takes another second or two, but at last Varrick gets enough courage to turn around. When he does, he sees one of the people he'd dreaded seeing the most; especially after the publication of that column in _"The Billionaire_". The man standing in front of him, (black hair, tall meaty figure, and all), is none other than the son of the owner of Cabbage Corp. Not only is he the next in line to take over Cabbage Corp., but he's also one of the most famous magazine writers in Republic City. Despite Varrick's nervousness he pastes on a smile.

"Ping!" He exclaims. "It's great to see you!"

Getting a few steps closer, the man in his forties gives the man in his late twenties a pat on the back. "The feeling's mutual. It's great to see you too."

Varrick returns the kind gesture. "So, what brings you to Zaofu?"

Ping answers simply. "Oh, it isn't just me that's here. Suyin invited everybody to the city for our annual week-long meeting of dignitaries. With everything going on in the world it's important for business owners and political leaders to keep in touch."

Processing the magazine writer's words, the big event suddenly returns to Varrick's memory. "Oh yeah! I know what you're talking about! At the end of the week after all of the meetings there's some big formal party with dancing and a banquet. I've come in some of the years past." After a second he adds, "I didn't know that this was this week, though."

Ping simply stares at him, his eyes twinkling with humor. "Yeah, Varrick, that doesn't surprise me. The word on the street is that you've been…_busy_…lately. It's only natural that you would forget. You and your lovely assistant have been working on some 'projects', correct?"

It is here that Varrick decides playing dumb is the best course of action. "Actually, yeah, we have been working on some projects. Once we're through, our projects are going to blow the market away!"

The future owner of Cabbage Corp. shakes his head at the response. "Come on, Varrick, you know what I'm talking about," he says nudging him in the side with his elbow. "That one room one bed prison cell must've been pretty cozy, huh? Or at least it was according to this month's issue of _'The Billionaire'_."

Unable to keep up the incredibly short-lived ruse, Varrick gets right in his face while flailing his arms. "Oh, come on! Absolutely nothing in that article was true! All of the facts were made up! The whole thing was a lie!"

Ping's face stays unbelievably calm at Varrick's outburst. "Hey, there's no need to explain things to me. I know all of those facts were fabricated."

Standing up pin-straight, an expression of shock crosses his features. A few seconds following this he smiles gratefully. "You do? That's great! You can tell the reporters! You can help me clear this whole thing up!"

His mouth still open, Varrick is about to say something more. Before he can, however, Ping cuts him off. "Hold on," says the forty-year-old. "I do know that all of those facts were taken out of context, but that's only because _I'm_ the one who wrote the article."

Shock once again takes over the billionaire's face. Only this time it isn't the good kind. When the universe set him free it must have come with some type of unknown freedom fee along with it, because he's certainly paying for it now.

"Let me get this straight," says Varrick after a long moment of silence. "You're the person who wrote that dirty, lying, article in _'The Billionaire'_? Not only that, but not even two days after the publication of this month's issue Suyin decides to invite all of the world's dignitaries here where there will also be loads of reporters fishing for a new story?"

Ping gives a single nod, to which the Water Tribe man responds with a loud shout of aggravation. "Why does the universe suddenly hate me?! It never hated me before!"

Giving a smug type of smile, Ping speaks. "I'm sorry, Varrick, but the universe hates you a lot more than you think."

Slowly, as if to add dramatic effect, he reveals a set of a dozen pictures. Upon closer inspection it is revealed that they're pictures of _him_. There are several shots of him carrying Zhu Li bridal style, another of him tucking her in bed, and another three shots of him gazing at Zhu Li as she lays cuddled up under the covers. Eyes as wide as disks, he gapes at the reporter nervously. Spreading the pictures out like a fan, Ping grins proudly.

"Thanks a lot, Varrick. Now that there's photographic evidence to prove my original story, I might be able to get a whole other column. Let me tell you, being a writer for a magazine is one heck of a fun job."

Narrowing his eyes, the mustached man shouts at him. "You'd better watch your back, Ping! In the morning when Zhu Li wakes up, I'll have her sneak into your room and destroy every one of those pictures!"

"Oh, don't worry about that," says Ping with an easygoing shrug. "I have another two-dozen where those came from."

It is here where Varrick gets a sudden hunch that life isn't about to get any easier, especially for this week.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Two: The Next Afternoon<strong>

Sometime during the day, Varrick and Zhu Li ended up in the library. It wasn't due to one particular reason so much as to various reasons that they came this way. Zhu Li wanted to get some different books to read during her scant amount of time off while Varrick felt the need to find some type of scientific article on spirit vines. Then again, how they ended in the two story building with the massive shelves of books isn't really that important. The point is that they're here now and in the process of getting their reading material.

"Do you have it yet, Zhu Li?" asks Varrick from his spot beside the ladder.

Standing on her tiptoes on the edge of the rung and reaching up as high as she can, Zhu Li is close to clasping her fingers around the spine of a thin, blue, book. "Almost, sir. Just give me another second."

Though it involves much stretching, Zhu Li finally manages to grasp the object she's been relentlessly grabbing for. Careful to keep her balance, she tugs the item off of the shelf. Unfortunately for Zhu Li, however, she isn't careful enough. The moment the item comes loose it does so with a massive amount of force, causing her to topple off from the top of the ladder. Watching as his employee falls from an extremely lofty height, Varrick rushes over to catch her. Lucky for him he does this just in time. Zhu Li, who is expecting to come into harsh abrupt contact with the ground, instead falls directly into Varrick's arms. Opening her eyes which had previously been closed due to fear, she finds herself looking into her employer's cobalt gaze. Once she's safe Varrick lowers her to the ground, but for some reason unknown to both of them his arms stay firmly locked around her waist. Zhu Li's arms, in turn, are wrapped around his neck. The entire time they look at each other with their cheeks reddening, appearing increasingly flustered.

"Uh… Thank you…V-Varrick," the assistant stutters out at last.

Varrick tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear despite feeling slightly anxious at the close contact. "You're welcome Zhu Li…"

The two look into each other's eyes for a moment or two more, the smallest of smiles crossing over their faces. However, even if they were alone in this little corner of the library a second ago, they certainly aren't any more. Over somewhere behind them the snapping of multiple camera flashes can be heard along with cheering.

"At last! I finally got some good material!"

"Man, these are the best shots ever! Wait 'till I send these into _'The Billionaire'_! I'll make employee of the month for sure!"

Hearing the commotion going on behind them, Varrick and Zhu Li release each other immediately. Turning toward the noise, they discover a group of three reporters. Each one of them contains a camera and a pleased grin.

"Smile pretty, Zhu Li. You smiled pretty enough for your lover man!"

Grimacing, Zhu Li is about ready go over to them and ward them off with every harsh word she can manage. To her surprise, however, Varrick beats her to it.

"Alright, you got your pictures, now get lost! If you want to see something entertaining, stop by Suyin's place and talk to Huan. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to tell you about his individuality."

The three reporters exchange glances before leaving the area willingly. Of course, they don't do it without shared snickers.

**Day Four: Two Days Later **

"Ah! Come on, Zhu Li. Please try to do something. My eye is burning up!"

Varrick sits back in a chair in the middle of his workroom. Zhu Li leans over him peering into his single bloodshot eye, doing her best to get out a single piece of microscopic metal that had wound up there. How it got there neither of them is entirely sure, but nevertheless it's there and is driving Varrick to insanity. Putting one hand on the side of his head in order to brace it, Zhu Li does her best to try and spot the offending metal.

"Sir, it would help if you could open your eye a little bit wider."

Nonspeaking (for once) Varrick submits to her request. The instant he does so the brown-haired woman spots the tiny piece of metal. With extremely careful movements she is able to extract it. Once it's out the billionaire gives a sigh of relief.

"Ah, that's better. Thank you, Zhu Li."

The assistant gives a single nod. "You're welcome, sir."

Satisfied with her work for now, the woman stands up and is ready to walk back to one of the metal tables. The blueprint stages for the magnet suit being completely finished, they are currently working on constructing the model. Knowing that they need to get back to work, Varrick stands up as well. Before the man can move a single step, however, there ends up being an unseen piece of metal on the floor. This piece of metal isn't sharp by any means. Rather, it is flat, sheen, and very slipper. Not noticing it, he steps directly on top of it and falls to the ground. Of course this doesn't happen without him instinctively reaching out toward Zhu Li, thus, causing her to go right down with him.

Once they hit the floor, Zhu Li's hands pressed up against his chest and Varrick arms encasing her mid-section, all they do is stare at each other awkwardly. Neither one of them moves for a good long time nor do they say anything as their faces reddens. At last Varrick is the first one to speak.

"Uh…sorry, Zhu Li. I guess I must've slipped or something…"

Gray irises sparkling with an odd sort of emotion, (one would probably call it hope), Zhu Li replies. "You don't have to apologize, sir. There's nothing to be sorry for…"

Varrick's lips curl upward at that comment. Lifting one of his hands, he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek. To be quite honest, he has absolutely no idea what comes over him. "If that's the case, then I guess I'm not sorry at all."

Raising her own hand so that it's touching Varrick's face, Zhu Li returns his smile. Whether either of them knows it or not, they are each hoping for the exact same thing. Before it has a chance to happen, however, they are rudely interrupted. Again, it is by the flashing of a camera.

"Oh, come on, is that all we get? Can't you guys kiss or something?"

"Yeah," says another. "I'll never make employee of the month if all we keep getting is this copy-cat, run-of-the-mill, romance shots. Give us a kiss for the camera!"

By now Zhu Li and Varrick are on their feet. Much more irritated than before, Varrick is getting ready to tell them off like he had at the library the other day. Of course, as is partially expected, his assistant beats him to it.

"If you want interesting material, than go look for Avatar Korra and Lin Beifong. They just arrived yesterday and would probably be quite happy to talk to you. Now please leave."

"Aw c'mon," pleads one of the reporters. "Just one kiss?"

Zhu Li narrows her eyes. "My employer and I are not going to put on a show of affection so that you can go back and write another magazine article about us. Now leave!"

The troupe of reporters, this time seven rather than three, walk away from the room looking disappointed. Once they're away from the area, however, their voices sound off with a cheerful note.

"Don't feel bad, fellas. I hear that Lin Beifong and Suyin have been having some kind of feud. If we hurry we might get to see a sister fight!"

**Day Seven: Three Days Later**

Things didn't get any better for Varrick and Zhu Li that entire week. Although several reporters swarmed toward Avatar Korra and Tenzin the moment they arrived in order to get their take on the new airbenders, a good majority of them have still been after Varrick and Zhu Li. Why this is, Zhu Li doesn't know. Even if there was some type of romantic involvement, a relationship between her and Varrick wouldn't be that interesting anyway. The eccentric billionaire and the boring assistant? What could possibly be so thrilling about such a thing?

The thought spinning rapidly through her mind, Zhu Li can't help but mull it over. In reality, it really does seem secretly pleasing from her end. This week alone Varrick carried her to her room while she'd fallen asleep, caught her after falling off the top of a ladder, and cupped her cheek while looking ready to kiss her. It's as if the same universe that supposedly set Varrick free has come back tease her and her overly hopeful, possibly even girlish, whims.

Running a brush through her soft brown locks, Zhu Li looks at herself in her dresser mirror as she continues thinking back. Despite the fact that she has been trying to ignore the memory as much as possible, she remembers waking up while Varrick was carrying her down the middle of the hallway. Her first thought had been along the lines of _'What in Raiko's name is he doing? I wasn't supposed to fall asleep. Why didn't he wake me up?!'_ Of course, the moment the realization of his firm yet gentle grasp sunk in along with the feel of his masculine body Zhu Li found herself ignoring all of these things. She'd practically closed her eyes against her will and nuzzled her head deeper into his chest, enjoying the sensation of his rare closeness.

Remembering not just how Varrick kindly took her to her room, but that he actually covered her up and took off her shoes and glasses makes Zhu Li smile to herself. The memories of him catching her and his hand cupping her cheek also make her smile. Though she doesn't admit this to herself very often, she's always enjoyed the feel of his touch no matter how minimal it might be. When those rare occurrences happen Zhu Li soaks in it for the moment and soaks in the memories later on, knowing that it might not get the chance to happen again.

Finishing brushing her hair through, Zhu Li grabs a hair tie and puts her hair up in its usual ponytail. Today is the last day that the dignitaries will be here, the fancy party and the banquet being tonight. After that everyone will be gone and they can live on in peace. Well, not complete peace, Zhu Li decides. Once next month's issue of _"The Billionaire"_ comes out they'll be getting so much attention from the guards that it won't be funny. Then again, it's not like it was funny before either...

Suddenly a loud noise comes from out in the hallway, distracting Zhu Li from her thoughts. The sound actually causes her to crack an amused smile. Varrick's irritated voice, when not directed at her, is really quite amusing.

"You know, I'm really getting sick of you people! I'm just getting my assistant so we can start the day! There is nothing happening here!"

"Don't lie to us, Varrick," says the familiar voice of one specific reporter. "We know the truth!"

Getting closer to her closed door in order to hear into the hallway, she hears her boss' clever retort. She can almost swear that there's a hint of delight in his statement. "If _'the truth' _you're talking about is that Zhu Li could destroy all of you, then you're absolutely right. I'd watch your backs if I was you."

There is a long lapse in dialogue before another one of the reporters speaks. "You're bluffing."

"Really?" asks Varrick amusedly. "My assistant is right behind that door. Let's bring her out here right now; then you'll see whose _bluffing_."

Another moment of silence passes. Three seconds later loud retreating footsteps sound off.

"I still say you're bluffing!" shouts the same reporter as before, his steps growing distant.

Meanwhile Varrick laughs at him. "Yeah, pal, sure you do!"

Zhu Li allows herself another moment or two to smile until forcing it down. Deciding that it would be useless to wait for Varrick to knock, she shoves her door open. Standing in front of her is her employer with his knuckles held in the air halfway. Upon spotting his assistant looming in her bedroom doorway, Varrick lowers his fist and smiles.

"Good morning, Zhu Li."

Stepping out into the hallway, the woman gives a response. "Good morning, sir. You told me last night that you wanted to finish constructing the magnet suit. Is that correct?"

Varrick nods. "That's right, but first we have to go to breakfast."

Arching her brow, Zhu Li eyes him oddly. "Sir, don't I usually get you your breakfast?"

"Yes, but this morning there's been a change of plans. Suyin invited us both down to have breakfast with her."

* * *

><p>"I feel so bad for Varrick and Zhu Li."<p>

Once the sentence is spoken, Avatar Korra pops part of a fruit tart into her mouth. Opal is directly to her left with Bolin sitting beside her. On her other side is Asami, Mako, and Lin Beifong. Suyin, her husband, and her other four children sit on the other side of the table with two empty chairs left toward the end. Meanwhile the chief of police retorts hastily to the Avatar's concern.

"I don't see why you feel so bad for them. Varrick was the fool who though it was smart to share a prison cell with his assistant."

"I know," says Korra, "but I still think that the media should just leave them alone."

"Yeah I think that too," Bolin supports. "We've been here for four days already and I've hardly gotten to see Varrick at all."

Hearing every facet of their conversation, Suyin decides to add her input. "What you're both saying is true; reporters have been chasing them with cameras all week. That's part of the reason I invited them to breakfast is to give them a break. It's against regulations for reporters to be in this part of the house, so this should help bring their blood-pressure down a notch."

"You know, that whole article in _'The Billionaire'_ is ridiculous," says Mako for the first time that morning. "It's obvious that there's nothing going on between them."

The four other teens on their side of the table turn to look at him with arched brows. This causes Mako to raise a brow of his own in question.

"What?" he asks.

"I don't know, Mako," says Korra. "While I don't think its right for the media to be chasing them like a pack of eel-hounds, I do think that there could be something. After all, they _did_ share the same prison cell."

"And some of those pictures look pretty incriminating," Asami adds.

"Oh, come on, is that all?!" Bolin exclaims. "Did everyone forget about Ping Ping?!"

This causes the table to go silent a second before group recollection erupts.

"Oh, the platypus-bear. I forgot about that!" says Asami.

"Yeah, and that platypus-bear wasn't very big either," Bolin confirms.

Several more minutes pass them by like this. Despite having to deal with the world's new airbenders and a group of escaped criminals trying to destroy the Avatar, somehow the conversation turns to Varrick and his assistant. Mostly this entails whether or not they are actually romantically involved. The entire time Suyin, her family, and Lin just stare at the group of four. It takes a few minutes, but eventually Lin tires of the pointless gossip.

"Okay, so Varrick might be romantically involved with his assistant. Who cares?! We have other things to worry about!"

Opening his mouth, Bolin is about ready to say something more. Specifically something about how everyone cares because reporters have been taking a billion pictures. However, the words don't have a chance to leave his mouth. Right then is when the very same people they were just talking about enter the room.

* * *

><p>What surprises Zhu Li the most is not the odd way that everyone struggles to avoid looking at them, but the fact that there were two places set up instead of one. Despite being taken aback by the sight, the woman moves to stand by the wall anyway simply from instinct. Of course, before she even makes it halfway over, Suyin calls to her kindly.<p>

"Zhu Li," she says, "the second spot is for you. Feel free to take a seat."

Zhu Li first looks at Suyin, then at the remaining chair, and then at all of the staring eyes before gazing over at Varrick.

Motioning for her to come over to the table, Varrick confirms the woman's request with a smile. "It's okay, Zhu Li. Come on over and sit down."

Wordless as usual, Zhu Li makes her way over to the table and takes a seat. From here the awkwardness of the moment vanishes and breakfast goes on. There are various conversations going on around her, but Zhu Li doesn't hear much. Instead the majority of her focus is on enjoying the wonderful camera-free environment. After getting through today, it will be camera-free for a good long time. Sure most of them might not leave until late tomorrow afternoon, but they'll most likely be zonked out in their rooms due to the party and the banquet that's supposed to happen tonight.

The thought of her and Varrick being able to walk around without being flocked by the media is almost too wonderful to bear. Sure he'll probably be attending the party too, but either way he normally goes light on the alcohol. If there's one wise thing that Varrick has been known for saying it's that a famous person shouldn't drink too much otherwise it'll come back biting them in the butt. Even with all the time she's worked for him, Zhu Li actually can't remember a time when she's seen her boss get drunk. Maybe that's part of the reason the media is so obsessed with the idea of the wealthy Water Tribe man having a secret love affair because they know they'll never be able to get dirt on him as a drunken imbecile…

"Zhu Li, are you going?"

The sound of her name being spoken by an unfamiliar female voice breaks the woman from her thoughts. Looking across the table, Zhu Li sees that it is Suyin's daughter with the dazzling green eyes who had spoken to her. She is fairly certain that her name is "Opal". Feeling flustered at being spoken to directly, Zhu Li turns to her.

"I'm sorry," says the assistant. "Were you talking to _me_?"

Smiling, the girl nods. "Yes. I was just asking if you were going to the party tonight along with Varrick. I know that you haven't gone in the years past, but I was wondering if you'd changed your mind about it this year."

Pushing up her glasses with an index finger, the woman responds. "No. I probably won't be attending this year either. I thank you for your inquiry, though."

From here Zhu Li expects the conversation to turn away from her and back to the other various topics they'd been talking about previously. However, to her surprise, this doesn't happen. Instead Bolin takes his love interest's question and digs deeper.

"But why wouldn't you go?" asks the earthbender with an innocent curiosity. "There's food, and dancing, music, and you'll get to have fun and talk to people. And, to be honest, I'm not sure that I've ever seen you do any of those things before. Who knows? You might end up having a good time!"

Feeling the sudden urge to shift the direction of her gaze, Zhu Li pushes food around her plate with chopsticks. These people, people who she's known for a while now, are talking to her. Considering how they've never attempted to speak to her before, the newness of this feels increasingly strange. Is this just because she's sitting at the table, or is this another one of the numerous side-effects of the magazine article? Pushing these questions aside for now, the woman who has been so used to acting as part of the background replies.

"Parties don't normally seem like something that would interest me. I think I would rather prefer to stay in my room and read."

"But why? You never know if you'd like it or not until you try," says Opal with the same type of sincerity as the earthbender. "If it's a dress you're worried about, then don't worry. We can get you one easily."

Normally Zhu Li would be feeling irritated at this point. Yet, for some reason, she doesn't. Instead she feels emotions that she hasn't let herself feel in a long time; yearning, hopefulness, and the sensation of severe temptation. However, she still manages to push them down and give the correct response.

"Thank you for your generosity, but I really do not want to go." After a second of contemplation she adds, "And if I did decide to attend a dress would not be a concern. I have a dress of my own.

Opening her mouth, Opal appears ready to say something else. Of course, as usual, Varrick says something first.

"You do?" he asks in surprise. "I've never seen any dress."

Shrugging, Zhu Li chews a piece of food and swallows before responding. "That's because I haven't let you see it. I haven't taken it out in a long time. The last time I actually wore it was on my twentieth birthday."

Varrick gives a simple nod. "Oh. Well I guess that explains it."

Meanwhile, Suyin shifts her attention from a conversation she was having with her husband to the other one going on around her. Having heard the whole thing, she speaks to the gray-eyed woman once more.

"Zhu Li, are you sure you don't want to go? I know that you're not an official dignitary, but you're still on the list. You've always been on the list."

"I understand that," says Zhu Li. "Varrick has been informing me of that for the past two years now. I simply prefer not to go."

A small moment of silence ensues after that last statement. From here all of their attention shifts from Zhu Li to other topics of conversation. Glad that the whole argument is over, Zhu Li goes back to consuming her breakfast. As people have never found her presence too important, there should be no further argument over the topic of the party. Or at least that's what she thinks.

* * *

><p>Later That Night<p>

"Zhu Li, are you sure you don't want to go? If you want to come, then I'd be happy to let you. I really don't care about the media. My reputation's shot anyway."

Varrick stands in the center of Zhu Li's room all dressed up for tonight's party. Unlike the green clothing he has taken to wearing, he now sports a more formal version of his previous Water Tribe attire. With slicked back hair, cologne, and his dazzling blue eyes Zhu Li struggles to keep her heart from racing. On a normal day Varrick is already a very handsome man, but when he's dressed for a special occasion his attractiveness is practically quadrupled. Trying to get her senses under control, Zhu Li does her best to verbalize a proper response.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I really do not want to go. It's best for me to stay here."

Zhu Li doesn't realize it at first, but disappointment gleams visibly in his cerulean gaze. "Okay. If you're mind's set then I guess I'll be going. See you tomorrow."

That being said, Varrick exits her room and closes the door gently behind him. Only once he's gone Zhu Li begin questioning her decision. To be frank, a large part of her really would like to go. With the reporters and the media, however, the woman isn't sure if she should. Not only that, but she has some doubts that she'll actually enjoy herself. Still, though, the thought of going to the party does sound tempting. Varrick is probably still loitering somewhere down the hallway. If she hurries, then there still might be time to catch him…

Realizing the direction of her thoughts, Zhu Li mentally slaps herself. She hasn't been to any type of party in years. Why should she start now? Besides, with her there she might get in Varrick's way. After all, the man does love to mingle. Sighing, Zhu Li walks over and sits on the edge of her bed. Another night spent alone in her room reading. Oh, what a joy. Even if she wishes it weren't true, she would much rather be walking down the hall with Varrick wearing her dress. The dress she hasn't touched in eons.

Curiosity suddenly taking over, Zhu Li swings her body from her bed to the ground. Once in the proper position she takes her arms and stretches them underneath until feeling a long, flat, metal dress box. Clasping both sides of it, she slides it out and dusts off the top of it. Based on the amount of dust accumulated, it truly has been ages since she's touched it. Knowing that looking at her dress will only make the feeling of yearning deeper, Zhu Li considers sliding it back under and going to her shelf and grabbing a book. The moment she begins fingering the box's double-clasps, however, the woman learns that this isn't an option.

Flipping the lid off the top of her padded, metal, dress box, Zhu Li removes the beautiful garment. Once she looks at it, the woman is practically back in time to the moment she first saw it. Even after four years of just laying in a box sealed away from existence, it's just as stunning as when she first saw it. Tonight, she knows that it would be especially dazzling.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Opal lurks just around the corner of one of the corridors. Once she sees Varrick disappear down the hallway and hears his footsteps going down the stairs at the end she comes out of hiding. The girl doesn't know why, but for some reason she has been especially interested in Zhu Li this week. Part of it is because of that article in _"The Billionaire"_. Another part of it is because of the pictures that some of the reporters took. However, most of it is because of the expression on her face this morning at breakfast.

Normally Varrick's assistant wears a plain-faced expression, hiding all and any type of emotion. Even this week with all of the commotion this really hasn't changed much. Sure she appeared stunned when Suyin invited her to sit down, but the moment she was seated the woman's face was once again a blank slate. No, what really got Opal was the expression she gave when mentioning tonight's party. Her every word and the tone of her voice all said that she had no desire to go; although, her face did not. It may have been almost impossible to see, but there was a certain type of emotion gleaming in her eyes at the mention of the event; _desire_. It was the presence of that one certain emotion that gave Opal a sudden realization. Zhu Li does want to go to the party. Therefore, she will help ensure that she gets there.

Smiling to herself, Opal is just about ready to walk down the hallway in the direction of Zhu Li's room. Before she can, however, two figures emerge from the hallway she had been standing in previously.

"Opal? What are you doing?"

Turning, the raven-haired girl spots Korra and Asami standing side-by-side eyeing her oddly. Despite the looks they give her the emerald-eyed beauty gives a smile.

"Hi, Korra. Hi, Asami. I was just busy…doing something…" Opal states innocently.

Raising a puzzled brow, Asami is the one to speak this time. "Busy with what, exactly?"

Chomping down on her lower lip, Opal knows that the jig is up. Even so, she decides that this isn't necessarily a bad thing. A specific course of action being decided on, the new young airbender looks up and down the corridor to make sure nobody is around before shoving the two other girls into one of the surrounding hallways. Korra and Asami give a yelp of surprise which Opal silences. The moment they're quiet the short-haired haired teen confesses.

"Okay, fine. You caught me," says Opal. "The party with all of the dignitaries is about ready to start, and…well…"

"_'Well'_ what?" asks Korra with confusion equal to Asami's.

Twiddling her thumbs, Opal continues. "Well…it just occurred to me that since this is party lasts until so late, that if Zhu Li wanted to go she'd still have time to get ready." After a slight pause she adds, "Look, I know that you guys both think that Zhu Li really doesn't care, but she does. She wants to go to that party, and I want to help her."

Korra and Asami exchange surprised glances. For a moment Opal is expecting them to chastise her, tell her that Zhu Li said she doesn't want to go to the party, and then beg her to leave the woman alone. Instead, however, they look back at her and with knowing smiles.

"You noticed that too?" asks Asami.

Opal nods.

A moment later Korra speaks out as well. "Zhu Li really does seem like she wants to go, doesn't she?"

"Yes!" Opal exclaims. "And that's why we need to convince her to give it a try. Besides, she said that she already has a dress. A little bit of probing, and she might actually agree to put on the dress and go."

Placing a hand on the shoulder of Toph's granddaughter, Asami says the very thing she'd been hoping to hear. "If that's the case, then would you like some help?"

* * *

><p>Zhu Li stands in front of a full-length mirror, her dress pressed up against her body. The more she looks at it the more she remembers how beautiful she felt when wearing it on her twentieth birthday. Whether this thought sounds happy or sad, the only time Zhu Li had ever felt beautiful was while wearing this garment. Studying her reflection, she secretly wonders what it would be like to feel so beautiful again. Or better yet, what it would be like if Varrick saw her in this dress. What would he think? <em>Would he think she's beautiful…<em>

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a soft knocking is heard from just outside her door. Going into panic mode at the thought of being caught holding the article of clothing, Zhu Li randomly tosses it onto her bed. Meanwhile she talks to who she assumes is Varrick on the other side of the door.

"Sir, we've been over this. I already told you that I don't want to go."

The voice that responds surprises the woman to no ends, for it isn't Varrick's voice that she hears.

"Varrick isn't here right now, Zhu Li. It's Opal, Korra, and Asami. Can you open up?"

Several thoughts flood through Zhu Li's mind upon hearing the voice of Suyin's daughter. Why is Opal standing outside her door with Miss Sato and the Avatar? Did Suyin send them here for something? Hopefully Varrick didn't do something foolish and get himself in trouble. Not knowing what else to do, Zhu Li walks over and opens the door. Standing just outside are the three girls wearing forced smiles and looking slightly nervous.

"Hi, Zhu Li," says the Avatar awkwardly.

Forcing down her flood of thoughts, Zhu Li responds carefully. "Hello, Avatar. Good evening to you too, Miss Beifong and Miss Sato. Is there something I can help you with?"

Opal is the first one to break her awkward posture and fall into her honest stature. "Actually, Zhu Li, we were wondering if _we _could help _you_. Can we come in?"

Pursing her lips, Zhu Li considers this for a second. Finally deciding that allowing them entrance to her room couldn't do too much harm, she opens her door wider and steps aside. Smiles turning from forced to genuine, the trio enters. Once they're all inside, Zhu Li shuts the door behind them. Standing in the middle of the room, the three girls look around the area before looking back at her.

"I love what you've done with your room," says Opal. "It's lovely."

Taken aback by the sudden compliment, Zhu Li can't help but smile. "Thank you." Pausing for a moment, she asks, "Now that I've let you into my room, can you please explain to me why you're here?"

Korra and Asami look at Opal expectantly at the question. It takes a second for the girl to contemplate her words, but at last she gets them out. "Zhu Li, we don't mean to intrude or to come off as forceful, but I couldn't help but notice the way you acted at breakfast this morning. When I brought up the party I know you said that you didn't care about going, but by the look on your face I'm not entirely sure if that's true or not."

Astonishment fills her gray irises for no more than an instant. All it takes is a moment for her to regain her composure so that she can respond. "I can assure you that I have no idea what you're talking about. I have absolutely no desire to go to such a thing."

The three girls look at each other and then look back at Zhu Li. After a moment the three girls get closer. One of them, mostly likely Opal, places an unexpected hand on her shoulder. The one to speak is Asami.

"We know that you want to go, Zhu Li, and that's why we're here. We may not know each other very well, but we still don't want you to miss out. If you went to the party you would probably enjoy yourself."

"Yeah," says Korra. "If you want to go, then you should go. Who cares about the stupid reporters? I have to deal with reporters all the time, and it's no big deal. If they get too annoying I either tell them to leave me alone or I ignore them. You and Varrick should do the same thing."

To be quite honest, half of the woman would like to escort the young ladies out of her bedroom immediately. The other half listens to what they say and know that it's the truth. Lucky for her, it is the ladder half that wins out. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, she looks at them.

"Alright then," says Zhu Li. "Suppose that I did want to go to the party. It's already starting. I would never have enough time to get ready."

"What are you talking about?" says Opal. "Of course you would. This party lasts almost all night. With the three of us helping you, you'll be ready in plenty of time. It wouldn't take any longer than a half hour."

Raising a skeptical brow, Zhu Li asks, "And why would you help me? We've hardly spoken a word to each other. If I wanted to go I could easily get ready by myself."

"Yeah, but why shouldn't we help you?" asks Korra. "We're already here."

"And if we don't know each other too well right now, then we will by the end of this. Being stuck to Varrick's side twenty-four seven, wouldn't you want somebody to talk to while getting ready?" Opal points out.

"Being Varrick's assistant isn't as bad as it might appear," Zhu Li defends. Then she adds, "Though I suppose you're right in a way. Spending time with others might be nice for a change."

Walking around to her other side, Asami places a hand on her opposite shoulder. "Good. Then by the time you're ready you'll be ready to get away from us so you can take Varrick's breath away."

Blushing slightly, Zhu Li mumbles. "I highly doubt that I would ever be capable of taking my employer's breath away…"

Opal and Asami continue talking to her after she says that. Korra, on the other hand, turns around and takes another look around the room. She doesn't have much time to look, however, because the instant she starts her eyes are instantly drawn to something lying strewn across the woman's bed. Eyes widening with surprise Korra moves to pick it up almost against her will. Holding it slightly back so that she can study it, the young Avatar gasps in wonderment.

"Zhu Li," says Korra sounding stupefied. "Is this _your _dress?"

Hearing the Avatar's words, the other three women turn to face her. Seeing the garment that Korra holds delicately in her hands similarly to a rare treasure, Asami and Opal gape widely. Zhu Li just stares down at her hands balled up into her lap. Moving from her spot, Asami goes over to touch the skirt of it.

"When you said you had a dress, I didn't think you meant anything like that," says the newly sprouted airbending girl from beside her.

Never shifting her gaze away from her hands, she does her best to respond. "That is the dress I was talking about, but I haven't worn it in a while. When I mentioned it this morning I suppose that I got curious and took it out."

"I'm glad you did," says Asami. "This dress is far too beautiful to just pack away."

"I know. I just haven't had a reason to wear it recently."

Each girl gazes over at Zhu Li at the statement, their eyes containing a certain kind of spark.

"You have a reason to wear it tonight," says Asami kindly.

"And you should wear it," Opal says backing her up. "I know you don't seem to think so, but you'll outshine each and every one of us there."

* * *

><p>One Hour Later<p>

"Relax, Zhu Li. You look stunning."

Opal, Korra, and Asami surround Zhu Li where they stand in the mouth of the hallway. Twenty feet away is a flight of stairs which leads down to the party with the dignitaries. All four women are dressed in their very best attire, but none look as lovely as Zhu Li. Or at least that's what Opal and the others think. The woman herself is having some doubts.

"I'm starting to think that this wasn't such a good idea," says Zhu Li. "Maybe I should just go back to my room…"

"Don't!" Korra says with a smile. "You look great. Just go downstairs to the party. I'm sure you'll have fun."

Zhu Li doesn't know why, but her stomach feels as though it's in knots. She almost wants to throw up, but nothing's actually happening. Is this what apprehension feels like? Doing her best to calm herself, the young woman takes in a deep breath.

"Okay. I will go down. I'm sorry. I'm just feeling—"

"Nervous?" asks Opal. "It's okay. It'll go away once you get there."

Grabbing her by the arm, Asami takes a few steps in the direction of the stairs. "Come on, Zhu Li. We have a party to go to."

* * *

><p>"Varrick, old friend, care for a glass of champagne?"<p>

The young billionaire stands among several of his _"friends"_, most of which he hasn't seen in a long time. Also standing alongside him is Bolin who has been referred to as "Nuktuk" several times tonight. This causes Varrick to smile yet grimace at the same time. His mover had gotten so popular, but still that heartless ingrate President Raiko had refused to send troops to aid the Southern Water Tribe. It's a good thing that Raiko decided not to come this year otherwise he'd probably do his best to shove his mover's popularity in the man's face. Coming back to the present moment, Varrick turns to the man who had just spoken to him.

"No thanks, Ping. Too many of those and I'll end up passing out in Chief Beifong's lap. Kind of like you at Suyin's party last year."

That last part is said with a smug smile. Scowling at the words, Ping takes his third champagne that night from one of the servers nearby and downs it. Varrick can't help but cringe a little bit at the sight. Since when does getting rich mean that a person gets to turn slobbering drunk? Bolin sports a look very similar to Varrick as he watches Ping engulf the glass. Tonight alone they have each seen several people treat the alcohol in such a way, making Varrick consider asking Suyin to lighten up on it next time around. Leaning over, the earthbender whispers into the Water Tribe billionaire's ear.

"Does everyone act this way at these fancy parties?"

"Not everyone," Varrick replies. "Those are just the few idiots that get carried away. Take a piece of advice, Bolin. A famous person shouldn't drink too much otherwise it'll come back biting them in the butt."

Bolin nods a moment before the two men leave Ping and several of Varrick's other companions. There are plenty of people here with enough sense to not get wasted, thus, plenty of other people to talk to. Shoving their way through the thick crowd, the two men work their way over to another spot in the room with light conversation as a backdrop. Why Bolin has decided to stick to Varrick's side rather than his brothers, Varrick isn't sure. Either way he doesn't mind. In fact, he kind of relishes the opportunity to have a decent companion at his side. Considering how Zhu Li didn't have the guts to come with him the third year in a row, he would have had to spend all night with a bunch of pompous, intoxicated, fools otherwise. Plus Bolin is just a good kid in general. It would be hard not to enjoy his company.

Sighing, Varrick's mind goes back to Zhu Li. He really does wish that she would put away her books for a while and show up at Suyin's party for once. After all, this is a formal event. It's not like this is some low-down party with illegal substances and hormone-infused weirdos. If Zhu Li came she would probably like it. Why won't she come, anyway? Is her dress not as good? Is she afraid that she won't look as pretty as the other women? What is it?! Before Varrick can answer this question a hush falls over the room, which was previously filled with chatter. At first he doesn't notice, but it is eventually Bolin that pulls him from this state.

The well-dressed teen whispers to him while tapping his shoulder. "Uh…Varrick…"

Coming out of his thoughts, Varrick turns to him. "Yeah?"

Bolin doesn't say anything. Instead his shoves a forefinger in the direction of the stairs, emerald eyes wide as disks with his mouth hanging agape. Varrick turns in the indicated direction instinctively. The moment he does so his expression matches Bolin's exactly. The only difference is that it holds much more intensity. Walking down the stairs flanking the Avatar, Asami, and Suyin's daughter is none other than Zhu Li. And it's obvious that she didn't just show up to deliver him a message of some sort. This woman isn't the same assistant that he sees day-in and day-out. No, this is a different Zhu Li entirely; this Zhu Li is the single most beautiful creature he's ever seen.

Varrick watches as Zhu Li descends to the ground, sheen waves the color of silver sweeping each step as she moves. The skirt, full and flowing, journeys all the way up to her delicate waist where it forms the top part. Sleeveless and patterned with a single minuscule swirl crafted from diamonds, it eventually works to form a type of turtleneck. Just by looking at it, it is obvious that this lovely yet simple garment belongs to Zhu Li and only Zhu Li. While it does not fit her tightly nor sensuously, the dress has been molded to her form in exactly the right way. Loose in some places and snug in the others, the stunning silver gown shows off the woman's every curve. And the dress is only the beginning.

Zhu Li's hair, which is normally pinned up in a bun or a ponytail, hangs down loose in a beautiful cascade of milk chocolate. Besides a single comb, the woman's beautiful mane runs over her shoulders and down her back completely free in loose curls. As for makeup there really isn't much of it nor does there need to be. Besides the soft pink lipstick, blush, and what would appear to be eyeliner there is very little makeup, which is just what Varrick prefers. Also as Varrick secretly prefers, the woman's glasses are still firmly in place. He really is glad that they are, too, because Zhu Li just isn't Zhu Li without them.

By now eyes have turned away from the pretty woman and conversations have started back up again. Bolin, however, is still just as stunned. Turning toward Varrick, the boy speaks out in nothing less than pure astonishment.

"Hold on, is that _really_ your assistant?!"

Not hearing him in the least, Varrick pushes his way through the crowd in the direction of Zhu Li. Bolin simply stares at the retreating man.

"Uh…Varrick…?"

A second is all it takes for the billionaire to vanish into the crowd, leaving Bolin completely alone. "Well, okay then. See you later, I guess."

* * *

><p>The room is bright with cheerful music playing in the background and is filled with chatter. (Or at least it is now that people have quit staring.) Opal, Korra, and Asami were just standing in front of her a few seconds ago but have all since disappeared. Now Zhu Li is left standing at the base of the stairs all by herself surrounded mostly by strangers. Or, at least that's what she thinks…<p>

"And here you told me that you weren't coming. I guess that book wasn't as interesting as you said it would be, huh?"

Surprised by the sudden sound of the voice, Zhu Li whips around. Standing no more than a foot away from her is her employer, wearing a pleased expression on his face. Happy that he'd managed to find her so quickly, the woman gives a small smile.

"No, it wasn't the book. I suppose that after you left I got to thinking about it and changed my mind."

Getting a step closer, Varrick places a hand on her shoulder. "Well, I'm glad you did. It's nice to see you here for a change, Zhu Li."

Putting an instinctive hand on top of his, Zhu Li replies honestly. "It's nice to be here, sir."

Together the two make their way into the crowd. As they do so, Varrick does something fairly surprising. Looping an arm around his assistant's waist, he pulls her closer and speaks to her. As he this happens Zhu Li struggles to keep her heart from pounding out of her chest at the feel of his touch and the warmth his breath on her skin.

"As a special request, Zhu Li, tonight there is no _'sir'_. Tonight I'm just _'Varrick'_."

Zhu Li didn't know it at the time, but tonight he really was "just Varrick". He was "just Varrick" for every dance, every conversation, and every sweet moment. And every single time she slipped and called him "sir" Varrick was quick to correct her. All night it was like this. It was even like this after the party.

* * *

><p>Later That Night<p>

It's very late. It's later than Varrick is used to staying awake and is undoubtedly later than Zhu Li is used to. However, for once, neither of them cares. The moon is high in the sky, reflecting off of the silver luster of Zhu Li's lovely gown. The hair comb she had in her hair originally is now gone, along with her shoes. Now the only thing she wears is her dress, the hem of it hanging down over the edge of the balcony as she sits on the railing cross-legged. Standing behind her, chest pressed against her back with a hand on each arm, is Varrick. At this point he has shed his suit jacket and his shoes, also taking on a more casual look.

After dancing with each other for almost the whole night, they can practically still feel the other in their arms. Zhu Li can imagine Varrick's firm masculine arms encasing her waist and resting on the small of her back. Varrick, in turn, can almost sense Zhu Li's arms around his neck and her head snuggled in the crook of his neck. It hadn't been their intent when first heading out to the dance floor, but they'd spent all evening together. While in the process of doing so they could hear Varrick's "friends" talking and see Opal smiling happily at them along with Korra and Asami. Oddly enough, they didn't care at all. Even more odd, the two of them felt no awkwardness whatsoever about the, as is the technical term, "romantic" night they've shared so far. In fact it almost feels more natural than their normal behavior around each other. The only strange thing would be the stunning lack of camera flashes…

Suddenly, Zhu Li feels as one of her employer's hands moves from her shoulder to the back of her head. With gentle yet measured movements, Varrick runs his fingers through her hair. Zhu can't help but lean further into his chest, savoring his touch. Meanwhile Varrick speaks.

"Are you okay, Zhu Li? I hope this doesn't seem weird to you…"

"No, I'm fine staying out on the balcony. In fact, I find it rather refreshing."

Varrick pauses at her words. Moving to sit down beside her on the balcony railing, he corrects her. "No, not that. I'm talking about tonight. Not even tonight; _this week_. Ever since that article got published in that magazine I've noticed that our game has been a little bit…off. I'm just hoping that you're okay with everything."

Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, Zhu Li turns to face him. "I'm more than okay, Varrick. In the end, the media's the media. People will forget eventually anyway." Pausing slightly she adds, "If anything, I've enjoyed this week in a way. It has been truly _interesting_."

At this the seriousness that had previously been written on Varrick's face vanishes. In its place is a teasing smirk. "Interesting how? Because everyone in the world thinks you're involved in a romantic love affair with the head of Varrick Industries? I mean, after all, you did say that I'm attractive."

Shrugging, Zhu Li replies easily. "As a woman, I admit that you are handsome, sir. There's no shame in my confessing that." A moment later she adds, "You once told me that I'm pretty, so I suppose that makes us even."

Varrick moves closer at that last comment, cupping her cheek with one of his hands. "As a man, I happen to think you're very pretty. Heck, you certainly know how to make an entrance in that dress!" Moving an index finger down to her chin, he tilts her face upward so that she's looking him in the eye. "And what did I say about calling me _'sir'_? Tonight I'm _'Varrick'_. You can start calling me 'sir' again tomorrow morning."

"Right," says Zhu Li blushing slightly at his touch. "_'Varrick'_."

Varrick smiles. "That's better. You know, I like the sound of it. When it's only the two of us, you should stick to calling me by my first name more often."

Raising a brow, the woman suddenly has the urge to point some things out. "You know, you've been acting very differently this week. Carrying me to my room after I fell asleep, catching me after falling off of the ladder at the library, dancing every dance with me at the party for the dignitaries… What's the reason for your sudden change in behavior?"

Without realizing it, Zhu Li locks her arms around her employer's neck. Meanwhile Varrick cups both cheeks with his dark Water Tribe hands. Tracing her jaw line with the pad of his thumbs, he gives a four word response.

"What do you think?"

Silence follows Varrick's question as the two look into each other's eyes. To Zhu Li her employer's eyes shine a beautiful shade of cobalt, speaking with a type of emotion he rarely lets out. The whole time Zhu Li's bright gray orbs gleam with this same feeling. Veins flooding with longing, the duo nears each other as they prepare to take a leap that they've never taken before. As they do so, however, an irritatingly familiar flash comes from the balcony below followed by cheering.

"Finally! We've been waiting forever now!"

"Come on! Do it! Kiss already!"

Hearing the voices or the reporters, Varrick and Zhu Li stop abruptly. Unlike the other situations this past week they don't feel nearly as annoyed as usual. Instead Varrick smirks down at the unseen figures before looking over at Zhu Li. Giving a bold wink, he peeks back out over the balcony as "unknowingly" as possible.

"You know what, Zhu Li? It's getting kind of boring out here. Balconies are so boring, don't you think?"

Normally the sound of Varrick's words would confuse the woman, but instead she plays along. "Now that you mention it, yes. The balcony is getting quite dreary."

Abruptly and entirely unexpectedly, Varrick takes Zhu Li from the railing and scoops her into his arms bridal style. Zhu Li gives a noise of surprise before settling into his arms with a heated face. The entire time Varrick speaks louder than usual.

"Since it's so incredibly dull out here, why don't you say we take the party indoors? My bedroom is right around the corner."

Before Zhu Li has a chance to say anything Varrick rushes inside through the double doors. Even after they're inside they can hear the irritable groans of the reporters, along with reproachful shouts.

"Dang it, Gen! Did you have to make so much noise?! You know that reporters aren't allowed in that part of the house anymore!"

_The End_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, again, this oneshot was super duper long. Yet, I guess I really don't care. This was so much fun to write! Zhurrick today, Zhurrick tomorrow, Zhurrick forever! Writing Zhurrick is so much fun! I actually have a couple more ideas for Zhurrick oneshots, but I'm not sure if/when I'll get to them. I have volunteering, college work to do, and then I wanted to update my ATLA fanfic "Disappeared". So if I do write another oneshot it might not be for a while... Even so, I'll probably end up writing another one at some point. If I do it will either be a remake of my deleted oneshot "Trapped" or of an all new idea I have. If I go with my new idea it will probably end up being titled "The Nephew". Then again, it's like I said. That is probably way off in the future... Anyhow, I hope that you enjoyed my newest oneshot. I know that I certainly enjoyed writing it! Until next time I am forever and always,**_

_**~Bloodbender33 **_


End file.
